


Confirmation

by iimpavid



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: Finder (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iimpavid/pseuds/iimpavid
Summary: Tumblr.Twitter.





	Confirmation

His arrival is foretold in the borders of ancient murals,

graffiti on bluecollar bar bathroom tiles,

beer left out on his brother’s back porch,

blood and chalk on the pavement.

Food for a stray.

The sky printed on the underside

of the King’s road

is a poor timepiece for a laughing dog better suited to the

open air.

He turns up when he’s needed.

No, not

when you’re bleeding,

when he’s really needed.

That’s how he sleeps at night.

His eyes are gold but that tongue is quicksilver and wouldn’t you

do anything

for the privilege of its poison,

city girl? Be careful.

No one alive could eat that much sin and kissing it

won’t do him much good,

either.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr.](https://papermoon-cardboardsea.tumblr.com/) [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/iimpavid)


End file.
